Deathjaw Dynamicous
Deathjaw is mainly known as being the fiancee of Midnight. This seemingly twisted and strange fellow is also the "evil" twin brother of Pez. He's known for using dark, toxic, and earth powers, also. He, deep down, is a kind-hearted individual though clinically insane. He's got a bad drinking habit that his lover is trying to help him break. This widely misunderstood individual expresses himself by writing, but even then, little is known about him to many. Backstory N/A Profile Info Interlaxia: '''Original '''Name: '''Deathjaw Dynamicous '''Nicknames: '''DJ '''Age: '''18 '''Species: '''Dynamican Islander Fox '''Gender: '''Male '''Height: '''4 Ft. 4 in. (3 ft. 10 in. on Interlaxia) '''Weight: '''82 lb. '''Ability Type: '''Speed '''IQ: '''150 '''Marital Status: '''Fiancée of Midnight Skylara '''DOB: '''12/25 '''Birth Place: '''N/A '''Residence: '''Solace, Toteria '''Occupation: '''Writer '''Social Class: '''Hardcore and Goth-y '''Economic Class: '''Upper class ' '''Alignment: '''To prove his worth, and he’s destined to be a hero, not the devil others believe him to be. '''Top Speed: '''145 MPH. '''Basic Stats (added number cannot exceed 40) ' Agility -3 '' ''Speed - 7 '' ''Strength -3 '' ''Defense - 10 '' ''Evasiveness -8 '' ''Dexterity -2 '' ''Intelligence -6 '' ''Battle'' Skill -4 '' Special Attacks: ' ' ' (1). Toxic Thorns Description: He surrounds himself in long toxic spikes to defend himself. It’s difficult for him to attack when he is like this. (2). Soaring Shadow Description: He jumps high up in the air and creates a blast of dark energy to set his opponent knocked back and confused. (3). Ghastly Smog Description: He covers the area in darkness, making it almost impossible for his foes to see. He can either use this to go in and surprise attack him or to get away. (4). Doomsday’s Fissure Description: He uses all his powers combined for this attack. He creates a fissure in the ground where his foe(s) are. The area is covered in darkness and the air in that area becomes highly toxic. He can then enter the dark deathtrap to finish his opponents off. This takes up a lot of his energy. (5). Final Remedy Description: He creates a dark illusion around him to distract the foe so he can recover. He throws anything effective in sight at the enemy, as to not use up his energy. Alcohol can help him restore energy at this time as well. When he finishes, the empty bottle proves as a handy weapon. (6). Venomous Wasp Description: This is Deathjaw’s Rage mode. He turns into a wasp. It helps him to be faster, and he stings the opponent with a highly fatal poison. He tries to gain back normal control as fast as possible, so the length of this varies. If he does this too long, it weakens him. (7). Darkness Calls Description: He lets out a blast of dark energy to signal over 2 nearby friends to assist him. ' ' '''Abilities & Aptitude: ' - Great defender - Freakishly high pain tolerance - He can use his toxic spikes to dig into some surfaces and use it to climb up. ' ' 'Hobbies & Talents: ' - Loves to write. He’s one of the best around. - Loves to help out others. -Great picture memory. It sometimes haunts him. 'Weaknesses: These do not include weaknesses already mentioned in Basic Stats ' - He’s easily intimidated. He hides it well, but he’s less likely to attack. - Too much alcohol will make him pass out, so he needs to be careful with his remedy. - Tough for him to fend off his foes. ' ' 'Personal facts ' Friends: Midnight, Leon, Iris, Flash, Lavo, Ember, Wice, Ivy, Darken, Eve, Ivory '' ''Rivals: N/A '' ''Enemies: Buzzsaw, Black Arms, Red Arms, Neo-Avian, ‘Sting’ and co. '' ''Known relatives: Pez (Twin brother), Deesum (mother), Sycant (Father) '' ''Likes/Favorite activities: Sharp objects, women, writing, family, Spending time with his lover, Finding flaws as advantages, being crazy at random times, differing opinions, New beginnings, Water, fighting for fun, learning, pain, alcohol '' ''Dislikes/Least favorite activities: Sweet foods, being seen as a carnivore, rumors, lying, having been separated from his brother, puzzling situations '' ''Gourmet of choice: Steak '' ''Beverages of choice: Margaritas '' ''Favorite color(s): Ocean Blue and black '' '' '' '''Personality: ' This dark individual is tough to understand. He can be quite the charmer when he wants to be. He’s got a sick and warped sense of humor, like blood, torture, and screaming. He is quite literally crazy, but can stay very relaxed. ' ' '''Physical Appearance'' '' Color: Pitch Black fur with dark green markings '' ''Skin Color (i.e. muzzle, arms): Cloud grey '' ''Eye Color: Crimson red '' ''Hair/Quill Style: Liberty spikes that curve frontward, the front 4 tipped in green. He sometimes has short bangs that come down to his eyes. '' ''Nose: Shiny, black, triangular '' ''Ears: Long black hedgehog-like ears. '' ''Tail: Single black tail tipped in white. A bit of dark green blends in between the white and black. '' ''Other bodily features: White chest hair, and the ends of his muzzle tipped in black and dark green. '' '' '' '''Attire: ' - A long black cape with a dark green lining. There is a gold accent on the neck of it. - An odd gold strip that wraps around his arms. - Black pants with a jagged dark green band around the knees. They have a ratted look at the bottoms. - Dark green shoes with random black straps going around. The soles are gold. - A pair of dark green fingerless gloves. They have black cuffs. ' ' Items & Weapons: '''N/A ' ' ' '''Vehicles: '''N/A' ' ' ' '''Theme song: ' Next to Nothing - Breaking Benjamin